The feelings revealed: Dramione
by lucy3117
Summary: Each chapter is a different version of a Dramione story, each part is the next advancement of that story. Thank you for reading these. Feel free to comment, I like getting feedback. Currently, in Chapter 2 Part 3, Draco has just arranged for a date with Hermione. Stay tuned for Chapter 2 Part 4.
1. Chapter 1

"I had wanted to let her know that I liked her, but I knew that it wouldn't matter anyways. After all, she liked that Weasley boy and hated me. She had grown so much prettier than before and it made my heart ache as I watched her from afar and knew that she would never like me. I had tried to impress her with my wealth and power that my family had, and yet she didn't even give me a second glance. That year when Hogwarts joined up with other schools and did the goblet of fire tournaments, I thought that maybe I could ask her to the Yule Ball, but I heard she was already asked and had accepted as well. It was probably Weasley that asked her I remember thinking at the time. I really hated and envied Weasley and Potter since they got to spend time with Hermione every day. Often times since Potter and Weasley had time with her, I was quick to anger when they were around, which never gave Hermione a good impression of me I'm sure.

When I had first met her, I thought she was just someone who liked to make others feel dumb, but I had eventually learned to have feelings for her. It hurt me more than just the punch that one day when Buckbeak was supposed to be killed for attacking me. I didn't want to hurt her, but I had been hurt by the Hippogriff and when my father had heard about it, I had no power to stop him. I had even tried hiding my wounds at home just so that he wouldn't know, but my mother could tell something was wrong when blood started to flood down my arm that night for not being bandaged. Of course, I had to have it bandaged at school otherwise she would interpret it as trying to act tough and superior.

I used to believe that there really were differences between witches and wizards that had magic blood in them from the others who didn't, but she proved time and time again that indeed we are equal in that respect if not inferior at times when an extraordinary person came along such as Hermione. One day when I couldn't take it anymore, I had slipped a note into her bag saying to meet me that night. I hadn't signed it of course otherwise, I don't think she would've come. It was our last year at school and I had wanted to at least tell her how I felt. I decided to wait out in the open for her. When she came out I was star gazing, not for a class but for fun. I turned around when I heard light footsteps approaching. She was beautiful that night, even more so than before which in my opinion was hard to beat. "Hello, Draco. It's a beautiful night isn't it?" She asked me.

'But not as beautiful as you are' I wanted to reply, instead I answered, "yes it is. Did you come out to stargaze as well or is there a different purpose to your being here?" I decided to act innocent.

"Someone sent me a note saying to meet them here tonight. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

"Why would you think that?" I asked still going with being an innocent stargazer.

"Well, it just so happens that you haven't been making as many insults as usual and tonight. For example, you haven't made any at all and that's unusual. That, and the note was in your handwriting." She said as she held up the note that I had slipped into one of her books. I momentarily forgot to keep up my acting and pure shock was most likely written all over my face at that moment. The fact that she had recognized my handwriting was unbelievable.

She laughed at me then said, "I knew it was you the whole time. I saw you slip a paper into my potions book when you thought I wouldn't notice. Would you mind telling me why you asked me here?" She asked with curiosity and amusement shining in her eyes. This was the time to tell her, to tell her that I was in love with her and had been for years. I loved her wild locks of hair that never did the same position twice and how she looked when she gazed at something with wonder. I loved her full lips that seemed so kissable, but these things were hard to say in front of her. Especially now that I had the chance. I took a deep breath and was about to speak, but no words would come. I tried again to speak my feelings to her, but not a single sound would emit from my mouth. She laughed, probably at the fact that I must have looked like a fish opening and closing my mouth the way I did. "It's alright, I know what you asked me here for. I just hope that one day you really can tell me." She said and before I knew it she had moved over and had kissed me, not on the cheek but on the lips. I was so surprised that I hadn't noticed her leave and start to walk away.

"Hermione!" I yelled after her and she turned to face me. She was blushing and that made me want her even more. I ran to her and kissed her as passionately as I could, even though a teenager probably couldn't give much of one and when I stopped for a moment of air I said, "I love your hair, your eyes, your love of learning, how smart you are, how well you can throw a punch." she laughed at that one, "I love YOU Hermione." Just before I was about to kiss her again, professor McGonagall walked in and we immediately stepped away, embarrassed. After that night, we started dating and had our first date that next Thursday at Hogsmeade. We got married much later and had two wonderful and rambunctious kids, and that is the end of your mother's and mine love story" I glanced at the beautiful daughter I had on my lap and my sons sitting on the floor, that were all listening intently as I told a shortened version of what had happened.

My eldest son, Caleb, was 15, and then my daughter, Abigail, at age 12, and following them was my wife's 'little pumpkin' Dakota, at age 7 who was sitting on my lap at the time of telling the story. I heard footsteps coming in as if they hadn't been too far away for long and turned to see my queen Hermione. "I do believe that you skipped quite a few details Draco."

"Yes, but I assumed that you would put another curse on me if I told them all of it instead of waiting until they were older."

"What did you do to make mommy put a curse on you?" My youngest son asked me.

"Well, I had accidentally called her a mudblood."

"What's a mudblood dad?" My other son asked.

"A mudblood is someone who is born from muggle parents. You must at all times never use that word though and if a friend of yours is saying it then try to get them to stop but if they don't listen then I will allow you to use the slug-swallowing curse that makes the target vomit up slugs for hours on them." I answered before my wife had time to, I didn't know if she approved of the fact that I was referencing to the time when Weasley would have used that curse on me if it wasn't for the fact that his wand was broken and rebounded the curse back to him, but I know that I would have deserved it had it not rebounded and I wasn't going to let our kids make that same mistake, the mistake of calling others a mudblood. I would try to enforce it as something never to be done as a father and try to never use it again myself. I wanted to be a good father, and a good husband in this family that Hermione and I had created.


	2. Chapter 2 part 1

"You like her, don't you Draco," my mother asked me during the summer after my third year of Hogwarts. I had never thought of the idea before now, but it couldn't possibly be true. After all, Hermione was a know-it-all that had to prove she was smarter than everyone else, plus she was a bookworm and worst, a mudblood. If I were to like her and my father found out, there was no telling what wrath would be unleashed. My mother always was gentle, but my father tended to be harsh and unyielding, especially to mudbloods.

"No, I don't like her, why would you think that?" I asked. After all, it's not as if I had friends that had mentioned it and I had only just mentioned her a little while ago.

"You've been talking about her like a lovesick puppy for the last hour, and you don't talk about any girls, especially one of muggle descent." She thought for a moment, "what color are her eyes?"

"They are a chocolate brown," I said without any hesitation before I could stop myself.

"Now how would you know what color her eyes are if you aren't at least a little interested in her?" My mother asked me. I was shocked. How did I know what color of eyes she had, when I never talked to her much? I didn't, couldn't like her. Could I? "Are you going to tell her, or leave her in the dark about how you feel?"

"I don't know," I sighed. "I need to find out if I really do like her first, but I won't see her until next week or so."

"Well, if you need any help, remember that I am here."

At times like this, he really appreciated how gentle his mother could be to those she loved and he hoped he would never forget her kindness.

The next week went by quicker than ever before for Draco, causing him to slightly panic the day everyone was returning to Hogwarts. This was the day that he would see Hermione again, was his hair and tie alright? He sure hoped so since he had spent extra time getting ready this morning. His mom had come in to see if he was up yet and he was messing with different styles for his hair. Apparently it was funny to her, and she soon came over to assist him.

When Draco saw Hermione, she was walking down the path to Hagrid's hut with Harry and Ron. The way that the wind blew her hair, and the way she walked made his heart flutter. It was official; he had a crush on Hermione. Making up his mind, he went to the Slytherin dormitory to get parchment and a quill to write his mother a letter to let her know of his discovery.


	3. Chapter 2 part 2

After finishing the letter, Draco set off to the owlery, and upon the way, he bumped into a Hufflepuff boy. As they both landed back, the letter floated away from Draco and closer to the boy from the Hufflepuff house. This boy not liking Draco at all, decided to snoop into what the letter was about. While reading it, he discovered that it was about Draco's affections for Hermione and thought that it would be great to embarrass Draco. "You like Hermione, you like Hermione," the Hufflepuff boy chanted mockingly to Draco loud enough for others to hear.

"That's not true and you'll be sure to pay for that," Draco shouted back as he snatched back the letter and readied his wand.

"If it's not true, then you could ask Hermione out to Hogsmeade and when she turned you down you wouldn't be affected by it," another student said, this time a girl from Ravenclaw that often sided with the Hufflepuff boy.

Draco, letting his pride get the better of him, agreed to then ask Hermione to go with him to Hogsmeade that following week. The more he thought of it, after that encounter, the more he dreaded when he would see Hermione and have to ask her to Hogsmeade. There was no way that she would say yes, was there? She probably viewed him as some spoiled rich kid that couldn't bother to study. It was true that he didn't study that much in comparison to her, but he did at least try and he wasn't all that bad at figuring stuff out in class, and other than charms at the moment, he wasn't particularly struggling with any class.

In order to be turned down with the least amount of embarrassment, Draco knew that it would have to be without anyone there, especially that Potter and Weasley. They would never let him hear the end of it if they were there if-when he was turned down. He didn't think that Hermione would be particularly rude about his asking her, but she was definitely going to be somewhat skeptical at the least. He had never shown an interest in her on the outside to his knowledge, but if she agreed to go to Hogsmeade with him, that would soon change. He planned on being a gentleman around her and attempting at civil conversation with Potter and Weasley, and he was willing to do it too, as long as it would make her happy.

Trying to be a good boyfriend might prove difficult though as he had never really dated before and didn't often see his parents date. Being a boyfriend to Hermione Granger might even prove to be more of a challenge, but Draco liked challenges and was willing to give this one a try. As he was thinking about this, he saw Hermione pass by him in the halls. This was his chance, after all, no one was with her such as Potter and Weasley, but the hall was still filled with enough people that he became nervous and sweaty-palmed. "Hermione? May I ask you a question?" He shyly asked her as everyone's heads from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw turned. Apparently those two couldn't keep their mouths shut about the encounter from outside the owlery. Hermione seemed to realize that everyone was waiting for a response from her and she gained mixed emotions about the situation. "In private if you don't mind," he added.

"Sure, I don't see why not," Hermione said as she walked a little ways away from the crowd. "What did you want to ask me?"

Here was his chance, the time had come and no one was around to see him if he got rejected. He paused for a moment seemingly unable to open his mouth and say the words. She raised an eyebrow at him waiting for an answer. "I was wondering if- if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade," he swallowed, "with me." He had done his part now it was all up to her to reject or accept his offer.


	4. Chapter 2 part 3

"I was wondering if-if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade," he swallowed, "with me."

* * *

Hermione had never been asked to go to anywhere on a date with a boy, other than once when a boy that lived down the street from her had asked her to go to a movie with him. He had been cute and fun to be with, but she thought that they would be better just as friends. There weren't many other times that allowed for someone from home to ask her out since she was always at Hogwarts for school and with all of the practicing and memorizing for the next year and she was always around Harry and Ron that it probably looked like she was dating one of them or she was unapproachable. "Yes, I would like to go with you. Did you have a particular day or time in mind?"

* * *

Draco hadn't thought of that yet, he had been planning what to do or say if her response was no. In fact, he still couldn't think of that as he was still working around the shock that she had said yes, when she had reasons to say no to him. "Uhh, what about next Thursday? At 2:00?"

* * *

Hermione thought about it to make sure that she didn't have anything conflicting in her schedule when she remembered that there was a quidditch match that day at 2:30 with the Slytherin team playing against the Gryffindors. "Are you not going to the match that day? I would think that you wouldn't want to miss it. If you would rather, we can go the day after at that same time and go by The Three Broomsticks either before or on the way back, if you'd like."

* * *

How could he have forgotten about the quidditch match? He was the Slytherin seeker and had been told countless times not to forget about it, but here he was, forgetting about it completely due to a potential date with Hermione. Then again, she was that important to him and he hoped the date went well. "That sounds great, I can't believe I forgot about the match. Will I see you at the match, by any chance?"

"Probably not, but I will see you and be cheering in the stands." she said and I blushed at the thought that she would be cheering me on, then I remembered that it was against Gryffindor and she would most likely be cheering for her own house. I felt stupid again at thinking such a thought. "I'll see you Thursday then, at 2."

"I'll see you then, and unless you skip, also in charms class."

"Charms class?" Draco asked. Was she in his charms class and he had never noticed her? How was that possible? She was always answering questions and perfectly doing the spells, she was never unnoticed he thought. Never unnoticed? Then how would she see him in class unless it was the same one?

"Yes, charms class. With professor Flitwick. I'm in the same class as you. Did you not know that?" Thinking about where she could possibly sit in class, he realized that the cloud of ginger hair that was in front of him must have been her. Usually he would just use it to block Flitwick from seeing him sleep in class and had never really thought about whose it was. "I guess I was too busy sleeping, I'm sorry." I said sheepishly, knowing that her studies were one of the most important things to her.

"You must be tired often from practice then. Are you sure you'll have enough time and energy to go on a date with me?" Draco immediately looked up. "Yes. I will make the time for our date and will make sure that I have enough energy for it."

"Well, if the date is that important to you, then I'm sure that you will do as you said. I look forward to our date, and seeing you in and outside of class in the future."

"Yes, I am too." Draco realized how long this interaction must have taken. So much of her time he had wasted already. She was probably on her way to something important before he had talked to her. He clumsily apologized for this and left before another word was said.


End file.
